The Event of Being Reincarnated as Raditz!
by Mintywater
Summary: When a normal, everyday Dragon Ball loving student gets into a serious accident and wakes up as the very first villain of Dragon Ball Z, Raditz, what will he do to change the story we all know and love, for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1: A Turn of Tail

The Event of being Reincarnated as Raditz, Chapter 1: A turn of Tail

All characters in this story belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Please support the official releases!

We start our story with two young men walking from their school, phones in hand. One was Shawn, a messy brown-haired boy with straight A's and B's, was a bit on the round side and had a love for all things Dragon Ball. This applied to the other teen walking next to him, whose name was Matthew (or more often referred to as Matt), a somewhat lanky and raven-black haired guy, who also had a distinct love for the popular Shounen.

The two were walking alongside each other, faces focused on the screens of their cell phones and more specifically, the game Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle. Shawn was the first to speak up. "Yo, Matt. You wouldn't believe it! I managed to place first in my World Tournament Locals this time!" The other boy responded to this with a quick glance of surprise. "Really? Don't you have zero AOE units?"

Hearing this, Matt got his own glance from his slightly chubby pal. "Nope, I have one now! Y'know, that new TUR Raditz in Japan's Dokkan? He turned out really well! With Buuhan as my lead, I even managed to get into the times 20 difficulty!"

As the two continued their stroll, casually chatting about Dokkan Battle and DBZ in general, the two happened to look over to a short-skirted girl. Shawn's eyes were firmly glued to her with a grin plastered on his mug, while Matt just smirked and looked back to his phone. "Y'know, if you keep staring like that, either you'll trip and crack your ball-sized kneecaps, or she'll notice you….Don't know what one is worse."

This got him a laugh from Shawn, who looked over to him and rolled his eyes. "C'mon. I'm not THAT unbala-!" Apparently, this was a lie, as his foot had caught on a crack in the sidewalk and he went tumbling down, planting into the cement with a sickening sound as Matt went bug-eyed. "Shawn?...You okay? Shawn?!"...Thus, our true story begins.

When Shawn next awoke, he found himself awkwardly crammed into some kind of sphere that was hurtling down at fast speeds towards what looked like Earth. Still dazed, he had to blink a few times to even believe what was happening. Of course, the first thing that ran through his head was ' _...WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?!'_ Panicked, he started to struggle inside the pod-like transportation he was in….And that's when he started noticing things. Whatever he was inside looked eerily like the inside of a Saiyan Space Pod from Dragon Ball Z….And his body was way too muscular to be his! And weirdest of all, he suddenly noticed a tail flicking to and fro from his panic, which he had to assume was his.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to find something reflective to view himself. He managed to find what seemed to be a mirror of sorts inside the pod, and what he saw left him speechless. Long, spiky black hair….That odd device attached to his head….There was nothing else to say. Somehow, some way, Shawn…..Was Raditz! After this realization, he went from panic to confused thoughts. ' _Wait a second….If I'm Raditz now, that means that this is before I land on Earth….Though it won't be long….I've got an idea! If I really am in the Dragon Ball universe, I'll land down and find Piccolo, just like the original Raditz did! That'll seal the deal, for sure!'_

With a solid game plan in mind, he patiently waited for the pod to land….And, admittedly, he screamed a bit when the sudden crash occurred and tossed him around a bit, to his dismay. The pod door popping open, he stepped out and rubbed his head. Did Raditz really have this much of a rough landing when he came here? Or was it because of all that thrashing he did at first?

Without thinking too hard about it, he stepped forward a bit and activated the scouter; with any luck, just like in the source material it'd catch onto Piccolo's power level. "2…..2….5….4….Ah, 320!" Locking in the coordinates of that Power Level, he knew he had found Piccolo. However, before he could take another step forward, he realized there was someone in front of him….He wasn't used to being quite as tall as Raditz.

It was the farmer from the first episode of Dragon Ball Z, if he recalled correctly. He seemed rather panicked about Shawn, or rather, Raditz's arrival. The farmer had his gun shakily held up at him, panic clear in his eyes. "You're on my property…" The man mutters meekly, and Shawn mentally sighs. ' _I know I'm probably supposed to kill this guy like in the canon, but….Wait a second. Does this mean I could change the timeline as we know it?! Maybe I can become a good guy, help Goku and the others when the Saiyans arrive….Well, if I really am gonna be a Z-Fighter, I'll leave this guy be.'_

Shawn steps forward a bit, hands raised as to show he meant no harm, but the farmer obviously didn't take it that way and fired. Due to being unacquainted with Raditz's body, he couldn't quite catch the bullet in time, but it bounced harmlessly off his armor. "Damn. I'll need to work on that reaction time…" He muttered to himself, as the farmer ran away in fear that his firearm had done nothing. And, with that, 'Shawn flew off to find Piccolo.

It certainly didn't take too long. Before more than a few minutes had passed, Shawn lands behind Piccolo who was meditating in a field. Quickly, the Namekian leaves his meditative pose and faces Shawn. "You...You must be the one whose Ki I was sensing, correct?" He nodded as his answer, his face stoic. "Yes. My name is…." He contemplated whether to use Raditz for his name or his real one, but quickly decided. "Raditz."

Piccolo just kept staring, unsure of what to make of the Saiyan warrior. He was certainly strong….Stronger than him, for certain. But as long as he made no moves, neither would he. Shawn, remembering something, shut off the comm link on the scouter; he couldn't risk Nappa or Vegeta hearing any further than what they already have. This would also likely lead them to believe that something had happened, and would lead to them coming to Earth as was necessary for the plot of the original story.

Shawn then proceeded to speak once more. "Now, I'm sure you don't know me, but I certainly know you...Don't ask how?" This got a peculiar look from Piccolo, but he continued. "In exactly one year from now, two threats to Earth will arrive here, and they're even stronger than I am. We'll need to gather Earth's strongest fighters together if we hope to defeat them."

This got him a scowl from Piccolo. "And why should I care….?" Hearing this, Shawn just rolled his eyes. He already knew this guy was good deep down and definitely would care about the points he'd give next. "Easy. Point one, you would die along with the rest of the world. Two, you wouldn't be able to conquer the world, and three….You'd lose your chance to defeat Goku."

Piccolo closed his eyes, and his face scrunched up….For a few moments, at least, before he sighed. "If you're telling the truth, then I do have a problem….Where do we start, then?" Smirking, Shawn scanned for power levels and found a cluster of mediocre power levels and one of around 400. "I think I've got an idea…."

This is the end of Chapter 1! Chapter 2 will come sometime soon, so look forward to it!


	2. Chapter 2: Pride on the Line

The Event of being Reincarnated as Raditz Chapter 2: Pride on the Line

All characters in this story (besides the likes of Matt and Shawn) belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Please support the official release!

As we last left off, Shawn and Piccolo were flying off to Kame House. While the heir to the Demon King was contemplating how this individual seemed to know so much, from his desire to conquer Earth to his feud with Goku, Shawn had bigger fish to fry in his mind.

" _So….For things to continue smoothly, I need to find a way to get Goku to die. If I have to, I'll do it myself, but it'd be a lot better if I can just convince him that it's necessary rather that fight the entire group. Let's hope he's more reasonable than he seems in the show…."_

It didn't take the pair long to arrive at Kame House, though Piccolo kept himself hidden while Shawn continued downwards, landing in front of the entire group consisting of Bulma, Goku, Gohan, Roshi and Krillin. As soon as they saw him, they all seem shellshocked; some weird long-haired guy just showed up there, and Goku and Krillin were well aware of just how strong he was. It was...Intimidating, to say the least.

Shawn quickly thought of something to say, to break the ice. "Relax. I admit," he commented with a smirk "I'm quite the intimidating fellow, but I'm not here for a fight. I'm here to warn you." Krillin was the first to speak up, trying to hold his composure speaking to the space warrior.

"W-Well….Spit it out then! Don't keep us in suspense!" The Earthling was lucky, because if this was the real Raditz, it's likely Krillin had just bought himself a one-way ticket to Otherworld. Speaking of that…."In about a year, two threats are coming to this planet that outmatch me tenfold, and certainly you sorry bunch don't stand a thread of a chance as you are. However….There is a way for one of you to get strong enough. It'll be a bit….Unorthodox, though."

Goku had no idea what unorthodox meant, but he definitely liked the word 'strong'. "What is it? I'm ready for any challenge! Whatever it is I gotta do to beat the next enemy, I'm up for the test!" He was eager now, but Shawn was confident he wouldn't be so peppy after he heard what was necessary.

"If there is a way to revive people on this planet, then it's possible that you may be killed and travel to the King of the Heavens, King Kai. He'll train you up to easily handle the situation." As this, there was a disturbing silence, and in the middle of it Shawn turned back on the comms on his scouter. This was really awful, but he had to make sure it at least tried to stay on line with the original.

Goku seemed deep in thought (or about as deep in thought Goku usually got), but with a firm nod he had seemingly come to his conclusion. "I'll do it. After all, I can get that years worth of training as that King Kai's place, then get revived by the Dragon Balls to handle whatever this threat is."

Shawn, of course, totally knew about the Dragon Balls, but had to play the part of the fool to get the info Vegeta and Nappa would want to convince them to come to Earth. "Dragon Balls? What exactly are those?"

The old man Master Roshi finally spoke up. "The Dragon Balls are seven mystical items that, when gathered together, summon forth a dragon that can grant any wish." Shawn nodded, going along with his feigned ignorance as he swiftly shut off the comms. It was all the pair would need to know.

"In that case…..Actually, I can't believe this! I haven't asked for names. That's pretty important if we're going to work together." Quickly, the group spouted off their names to the Saiyan warrior (besides the young shy Gohan), and much to Shawn's surprise it was Goku who asked of his name. "And what about you, eh?"

"Raditz. So...Are you ready to die, Goku?" Despite how awful the sentence sounded, it was laced with no signs of malice or contempt at Goku; merely as if stating a question, which he was. At first, Kakarot simply stood there, gaze locked with Raditz. Suddenly, he sprung the question on him.

"Before I die….Mind if we spar? Sorry, but I really like fighting, and you seem like a pretty tough guy!...You even sorta remind me of me, for some reason." Shawn gulped, silently hoping Goku wouldn't come to the conclusion of their brotherly connection. Now wouldn't be a good time. But honestly, what he was even more worried with was if he could even fight properly in Raditz's body. Well, better late than never….

He gave Kakarot the nod of approval, and they both took fighting stances. For but a moment, the two fighters stood there in a standstill, gazing upon each other. Eventually, though, Goku took the initiative with a quick rush towards Raditz with a punch aimed toward the gut.

Luckily for Shawn, some Saiyan instinct kicked in as his tail managed to catch the attack due to the massive power difference. However, it certainly put things into perspective for him. " _If I'm going to stand any chance against Nappa and Vegeta, I'll need to learn how to fight in Raditz's body as well as raise my power…"_ Luckily for him though, this was an easy victory. With Goku unable to wrench his hand from the tail's grasp, a swift kick to the chest sent his brother sprawling onto the sandy beach of Kame House. The fight was practically over before it even started.

Meanwhile, the spectators of this fight were stunned, especially the likes of Piccolo and Krillin; up to this point, they thought no one could match up to Goku. How wrong they were. The young child Gohan was also quite scared, cowering behind Bulma's legs sniffling. He had heard what was apparently to happen to his dad, and he felt powerless; he wanted to say something, do something - anything! Alas, he knew that there was nothing he could do. Or at least, that's how he felt.

Kakarot stood up, catching his breath with a grin. "Whoa! You pack a pretty nasty punch! You're sure that you can't handle whatever's coming?" He had meant this as jokingly, but Shawn had that sail over his head. "I certainly don't. The weaker of the two threats is nearly five times my power."

This got a slight quake out of his sibling, Goku suddenly realizing the magnitude of this. "...Alright, let's get on with this." He turned to see Gohan, and gave his Half-Saiyan child a confident smile as the kid muttered "D-Daddy….". "Don't worry, Gohan. I'll be back in a jiffy! You won't even realize I'm gone!"

At this, Shawn felt his heartstrings tug. He had no idea what Piccolo would be putting Gohan through in his training….Although, he had a plan about that as well. At any rate, he stepped forward to Goku and put a hand on his chest. "Hope to see you soon, Kakarot." He said out of some kind of mental habit, and quickly, before Goku could question him, he blew a hole straight through him with a Ki Blast. He almost immediately left to Otherworld.

Due to how sudden it was, everyone was rather on edge; what if he had just tricked Goku into essentially killing himself? What if HE was the real threat? However, this was assuaged almost immediately as he turned to the group. "We have one year, and we'll have to train viciously to stand even a remote chance. You, baldy. Krillin, was it?" Shawn had easily remembered Krillin's name, but was acting the way they would probably be expecting.

The Earthling responded almost immediately. "Y-Yeah?" He was pretty scared seeing his best friend get blasted like that, but knew that listening to this seemingly prophetic super-strong warrior was the best option. "Gather all of this planet's strongest warriors and find a place to train. I believe I saw an incredibly tall tower on my way here….Perhaps for Earthlings like you, it'd make good training." He told him, subtly bringing up Korrin's Tower, which would therefore lead them to the Lookout. Nodding, Krillin flew off.

After the last potential threat to him had flew off, Piccolo descended, much to the terror of Roshi and Bulma. However, he quickly recovered things. "Calm down. I'd certainly love to dispose of you both, but we have larger problems. I can kill you all and claim Earth later…." Rather terrifying words, certainly. He turned towards Raditz. "So, what are you and me going to do? Twiddle our thumbs while the Earthlings grow stronger?"

Shawn just tsked at Piccolo for this. "No. We'll be doing some training….With Goku's kid, too." Gohan looked surprised, and finally Bulma spoke up (as she had been a bit too terrified to speak up during most of this event). "Listen, you….You...Raditz! Having to kill Goku is one thing, but you wanna take his son?!"

Raditz sighed. "Bulma….Even if you wanted to stop me and Piccolo from taking him to train with us, you simply can't. Besides...I need to talk to the kid. So c'mon, Gohan. It'd be better for both of us if you came quietly."

To the surprise of everyone, he seemed to agree. Rather stoically (or as stoically as someone so young could be), he walked towards Raditz. "I...I've gotta be brave like dad. If….If me training with you means we can help dad, then I'll do it!" To possibly even more surprise, this was the first time Raditz smiled. "That's the spirit, kid. In that case, we're off!" Placing the youthful Hybrid Saiyan on his shoulder, both he and the Namekian flew off, leaving Bulma and Roshi speechless. At the very end of it all though, Launch in her Good form walked outside, seeming a bit bashful. "S-Sorry I didn't come out sooner….I was just a little nervous." The other two barely acknowledged her, too busy gazing up at where the two mighty warriors had flown off to.

Silently, in her head, Launch had one thought. " _...That long-haired guy was actually pretty handsome."_

Thus, this wraps up Chapter 2! Another slow one, but trust me, things'll start picking up real soon! As always, I'll see you all in the next (hopefully) exciting installment of 'The Event of being Reincarnated as Raditz'!


	3. Chapter 3: The School of Hard Knocks

The Event of Being Reincarnated as Raditz, Chapter 3: The School of Hard Knocks

All characters in this story belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Please support the official release! On another side note, I'm glad to see people have taken a liking to the story, and I'll be sure to get out more chapters as I can manage it (Christmas is quite the busy time of year, after all)!

When we last left off, Shawn (or still known to others as Raditz, and would likely hope to keep it that way) left with Gohan and Piccolo for training, while also sending Krillin on his way to gather Earth's strongest warriors. With any luck, the Turtle School student would recruit Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha just like the normal timeline.

Meanwhile, with Piccolo leading the way, the trio land down in a wasteland of sorts, bringing Shawn to an awkward thought. " _Y'know….I just realized something. How is it Piccolo knows about all these remote locations to train and meditate? Is he really that much of a loner?"_

He didn't get time to think about this further as the Namekian turned his attention to Shawn, Gohan clinging to his shoulder. "Alright. Before we start….What makes you think the brat's worth training?" It was obvious who he was referring to, and he responded to it with a smirk as he put Kakarot's son down.

"Now, Gohan. You and me are going to spar real quick….But there's a bit more to it." The kid seemed ready, but due to his lack of training Piccolo couldn't imagine this going any other way than Raditz killing the child. That's when Shawn sprung his little master plan on revealing the child's hidden power.

"Imagine me as a horrible warrior who murdered your father in cold blood!" This got quite the reaction out of the young boy, his face going to shock, and then slowly turning to an angry grimace. "But there's more. Now, after I've finished up Goku, I'm coming after your mother. She'll stand no chance, and you're the only one in my way. Now what're you going to do, you pathetic piece of trash?!"

Such a horrible scene playing through his head and the stinging insult threw Gohan into a furious rage, and with a yell he slammed his head right into Shawn's chest, easily cracking the Saiyan armor and knocking the breath out of him, leaving him to stagger backwards. If only for a brief moment, Gohan's Power Level on the scouter had jumped to an incredible 1,000….Or at least, incredible for his age and outward Power Level. Of course, after the headbutt Gohan was left seemingly unconscious.

To be honest, he hadn't been expecting Gohan's attack to hurt so much. Still, though, it served his purpose; Piccolo was now clearly interested in that mysterious inner strength. "It's settled, then….Raditz, you and me will be training for six months and leave Gohan to survive in the wilderness."

Under normal circumstances, Shawn might've been surprised at the declaration, but he knew this was what Piccolo did originally. So all he did was grimace, and give the slumbering Gohan a look of pity. It certainly wouldn't be easy for the young Saiyan, but he already planned on visiting him at points during the six months to try and train him, as well as explain to Gohan who he was. Somehow, he had a feeling the child would take to it better than Goku would've.

Nodding his agreement (albeit a bit reluctantly), Shawn was ready to head off with Piccolo. Before he did, however, he motioned back to Gohan. "Don't you think his current apparel isn't quite fit for outdoors survival?" The Namekian stared at the unconscious Saiyan for just a bit, then nodded. "I suppose you're right. It'd be a waste for him to die during some cold front and waste all that potential." So, in a beam of light, he changed Gohan's old clothing to that of the Demon Clan, almost identical to Piccolo's clothes. "Now, are you done worrying about the brat? We have some supposed impending attack to train for."

Thus, a few hours later, the duo found themselves in another local to train in. While the two sparred, trading blows and blasts, Piccolo continually remarked at Shawn's noviceness. "Your movements are sluggish, and your attacks are predictable….Yet for some reason you have incredible power. Were you just born with it? With the way you're fighting right now, I'd think you haven't thrown a punch your entire life!"

He wasn't too far off. Shawn back in the real world was a target of bullying, but he never really got into anything physical; he either talked his way out of it or managed to ignore them long enough for his verbal assailants to lose interest. This was completely foreign to him, so he could only do so much with the raw power Raditz's body had to offer.

Finally he landed a blow, slamming his fist into Piccolo's gut and sending him sprawling. However, he didn't feel any sense of achievement. He was well aware that it was just a lucky shot, and that it certainly wouldn't cut it when it came to Nappa and Vegeta. The Namekian eventually got up, a bit of blood coming from his mouth.

"Lucky shot." He stated what Shawn saw as the obvious. "But if what you've been saying is true, it won't cut it against whoever we're against. So…" Taking a few labored breaths, he motioned toward the long-haired Saiyan. "Come at me again!"

This continued for several weeks, and with each fight both of them grew in power while Shawn grew to understand his new body more and more, becoming faster and making much more precise movements. By the end of the month, it was safe to say he was about the same combat skill as the regular Raditz, and a noticeable bit stronger, as was Piccolo now.

After one night of training, though, while Piccolo went to sleep for the next day of training, Shawn flew off to find Gohan. It didn't take long, seeing him lying in a grassy plains sleeping. From what the scouter read, it seemed Piccolo's training was working to a degree; his up-front Power Level had raised dramatically from 1 to around 50.

He landed down next to him, and after waiting to see if he would wake up on his own accord, he started shaking him. "Hey. Hey, kid. Wake up." After a few blinks and a big yawn, the young Saiyan rose to his feet to see Raditz, and surprisingly looking rather pleased. "M-Mr. Raditz! Did you come to get me?! When I woke up, you and Mr. Piccolo were long gone…"

He shook his head, and Gohan looked down to the ground disheartened. "No. Piccolo convinced me that leaving you out here for a few months would help your training. However….There's something I'd like to tell you, if you're willing to stay up a bit longer."

With a quizzical look, Gohan sat down and looked at Shawn. "What is it?" He followed the child's lead, sitting down and looking him eye-to-eye. Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke up. "Whether or not you believe this, I'll say it now….I am Goku's brother."

This got him a surprised face from the half-Saiyan, as he looked closely at his face to try and discern if he was lying. "Y….You're...My uncle? Why didn't you say anything before…?" His surprise had changed to skepticism, and for good reason. This was quite the odd turn of events.

"Simply put, I didn't believe your father was ready for the truth yet...However, there's even more. Your father, as well as you and I, are apart of a race of warriors known as Saiyans." Yet again, Gohan shifted from being a skeptic to a stunned gaze. "Saiyans?...W-Warrior race?". "Yes, we are a race of fighters. Saiyans live and die for battle! We also all have tails, just like you do…."

It was almost as if Gohan had just realized he had it, as he looked behind himself to see the furry appendage. "I…." His face scrunched up, his emotions finally reaching the natural end of confusion. "I always just thought Dad had a tail for no reason. But…..If he really is one of those Saiyan people like you, why did he never say anything about it?"

Shawn sighed. "While I can't say for sure, I'd assume he lost his memories at a young age. He was sent to this planet as a baby. As for why…..I'm not sure." This was a lie, of course. He knew perfectly well why Kakarot was sent to this planet; to escape the destruction of Planet Vegeta. However, the timeline was already in enough of a mess as it is. No reason for him to go messing things up even more by telling Gohan why his dad was sent to Earth.

For a moment, Gohan sat in silence, absorbing the information as he looked to the skies as if seeking some kind of solace. However, it seems something had caught his eyes. "Wow….The moon's really pretty tonight." Shawn decided to look up too….And was suddenly petrified. It was a Full Moon.

Almost immediately after he looked, he felt some kind of tingling sensation as every fibre of his being longed to transform. Yet, he managed to hold it back. Gohan, however, was not that strong-willed. Every second that passed, the child grew in size, becoming far hairier and more beastial in form. Knowing he didn't have much time left, Shawn rose his right hand toward the moon, and began to charge a purple sphere of Ki in the palm. Just before Gohan could reach full size, he launched the attack while yelling "Shining Friday!", the Ki Blast sailing off into the sky and, upon contacting the moon, caused it to explode.

Quickly, it was clear that the crisis was averted. Before Gohan could even let out a single bellow in his Great Ape form, he was quickly reverting back to his normal self. Except he didn't have clothes, making Shawn a bit awkward. "Er….Um….Maybe I can try doing the clothes beam thing Piccolo does?"

After a few attempts (with him yelling "Clothes Beam!" every time), he actually managed to perform it, creating a copy of his Saiyan Armor onto Gohan (in his size, of course). With that, Shawn left the child to his own devices yet again, planning to find him once more at a later time.

Meanwhile, a large muscular and bald Saiyan was sitting in what seems like the ruins of a civilisation of sorts, alongside a noticeably shorter and spiky-haired Saiyan. The buff one spoke up first. "Hey, Vegeta. Didja catch that message we got from Raditz's scouter?". "The one about those Dragon Balls on the Planet Earth?...They do sound rather interesting."

The spiky-haired Saiyan known as Vegeta stood up, a cocky smirk on his face. "Get up, Nappa….It sounds like we've just found our next target."

And that, my friends, concludes Chapter 3! We got some important stuff done in this chapter, such as our main protagonist getting enough training to not make a fool of himself in battle, and Gohan now knows about his Saiyan heritage, as well as realizing he now has an uncle. Not only that, but of course, the evil Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta are now on the move….

Hope you all look forward to Chapter 4! In the meantime, thanks for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Bye-bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Rigorous Training!

The Event of Being Reincarnated as Raditz, Chapter 4: Rigorous Training!

All characters belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Please support the official release! On a different note...I'm super glad to be back! I know it's been nearly two years, but I've been having a serious itch to return to this story! So now, with the school year coming to a close, I'll be happy to re-introduce the journey of Shawn through his soul reincarnated upon Raditz!

On the last chapter of EBRR...

After having successfully warned the Z-Fighters of the oncoming threats of Nappa and Vegeta, as well as instigated the arrival of the two deadly Saiyans, Shawn took Gohan and went with Piccolo in order to train up for the invasion! Utilizing his inside knowledge of the show to reveal Gohan's latent potential to Piccolo, he sets off the course of action relatively closely following the original continuity, and even goes as far as to tell the Half-Saiyan of his heritage, and that he is Goku's brother!

Now, nearly four months into their training, we join back with Shawn and Piccolo during a sparring match, with the reincarnated High Schooler desperately trying to master his new body, as well as fighting in general!

"Damn!" Our long-haired Saiyan protagonist stumbled back in pain, clutching his gut after a particularly nasty strike from his partner in training, Piccolo. "What? I thought you Saiyans were made of sterner stuff..." He said with a mocking tone, egging Shawn on to continue their match. While the both of them had gotten stronger for certain, he still only had the basics down in the form of combat, and his usage of Ki definitely needed some polishing.

"Urgh, it's so annoying! To know you're doing something wrong, but not know how to fix it! I understand that I'm using Ki inefficiently, and I just keep ballooning it up instead of letting it flow like Piccolo's, but I just can't seem to get it right..." At this point, the main reason he hadn't gotten back up was more a mental issue than physical. However, after a short wait, he got himself back up and threw himself at the Namekian again, throwing punches as fast as he could manage.

However, as of late in their training, the Demon King's spawn had made it painfully clear the gap in combat prowess between the both of them as he near-effortlessly avoided the attacks and countered with a sudden blow to the face, sprawling Shawn across the grassy plains again. "Get up! You dwarf me in power, but you're letting me beat you like it's nothing! Put a bit of thinking behind what you do and you might get somewhere." Between his berating words was some honest advice, which he decided to take up.

"Think about it, huh... I suppose I'm pretty good at that." Getting up again, he carefully observed Piccolo for any signs of what he was about to do. The twitch of a muscle, the shift of his stance, anything...Then he caught it! It was something he had noticed from a few attacks, a brief change in his hand posturing before he struck. Seizing the moment, before Piccolo could even finish moving in for the strike, he had caught a vicious knee to the chest that sent him sprawling. With a few grunts of pain and the brief cough of blood, his instructor (for lack of better term) picked himself up. "Heh...Nice hit." It wasn't much, but from someone like Piccolo, it might as well've been the most glorious praise Shawn had ever received.

Suddenly the fighting stance was dropped from the Namekian as he seemed to look at the distance. Perplexed, Shawn turned to see as well...It was Gohan. Somehow, the young boy had found them far earlier than they anticipated. While Shawn couldn't hide a small smile, his trainer looked a bit spiteful. "We weren't expecting him this soon...And why's he wearing that ridiculous armor?" The long-haired Saiyan just rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it's fine...And what's so ridiculous about it?" Piccolo couldn't seem to meet his eyes about that, so he let it go as Goku's child finally had finished running up to them.

"M-Mr. Piccolo! Un-" Realizing what he almost said, Gohan seemed to catch himself and correct the statement. "Mr. Raditz! I finally found you!" He looked ecstatic, as Shawn would've expected. The kid had been stuck fending for himself for almost the better part of the year they had to train. Curious on how much the kid has grown, Shawn activated his scouter to scan his Power Level. Suddenly, he also realized that at some point he'd probably want to stop relying on this thing...

Regardless, he checked; a respectable 550. For simply living on his own and surviving a few dicey encounters, his growth was very admirable. Using himself as a reference, he had only grown to about 2,000, which wasn't too far off from what he was from the start. At this rate, he might not be strong enough to help them out...But that was besides the point for now. "Good to see ya, kid. Since you found us, I guess you're ready for the big leagues?" He gave what he hoped came off as a friendly grin, but considering the look on his nephew's face, it probably wasn't. Before Shawn could make a move though, Piccolo stepped in front of him. "I want to test the brat first, if you don't mind. You might be better for evaluating his raw strength, but I'll tell just how much this runt has to learn..."

At first hesitantly, Gohan seemed to tense up for battle. "Alright, I won't let you down, Mr. Piccolo!" As the kid launched into his first attack, Shawn could already tell the boy made the same novice mistake he did, having rushed into the strike without a second thought. It wasn't too long before Gohan was laid flat on the ground by Piccolo, to no surprise. "Jeez. He might've gotten stronger with his survival training, but he has a long way to go. Even compared to you." He said in a somewhat condescending voice as he glanced at Shawn, getting him an Elite Saiyan Warrior-level scowl. "Whatever! I'll take over for now. You can...Meditate, or whatever it is you do when we aren't sparring." The Namekian seemed to oblidge, flying off without a word.

The kid had gotten up, clearly pretty bruised and battered, but he wasn't crying. It was already an improvement from what he was like a few months back. Sitting next to him, he looked the kid in the eyes and took off his Scouter to seem a bit less...Alien to Gohan. At least, that was the effect he hoped it had on him. "Hey, kid...You don't know how Ki works yet, do you?" He got an immediate answer in the shake of his head. "No...But I remember seeing you use it! You used some kind of technique to blow up the moon. It was..." "My Shining Friday?" The kid nodded vigorously, seemingly entranced.

"C-Can you teach me it? I wanna be as strong as you and Mr. Piccolo, so I won't be a burden!" Shawn thought about it for a bit. He knew only a bit more than Gohan did, and his use of the Shining Friday was more muscle memory for Raditz's body than anything back then...But it couldn't hurt him to try, right? Maybe he'd get a better handle of Ki from it as well. So with that, Gohan and Shawn spent the rest of that day training to use Ki, and by the end of it, the kid even managed to produce a purplish Ki blast. Progress!

A few weeks passed like this, eventually turning into a month. By the end of it all, both Shawn and Gohan had obtained a good grasp on Ki usage, and he had actually managed to teach the tyke how to use Shining Friday! Not only that, but even Piccolo had smoothed out a bit...At least with Gohan, being just about as prickly as usual with him. However, he had planned for today to be a bit special. He was going to head to Kami's place with the kiddo to go check on the progression of Krillin and the others, curious on how they were faring.

When they arrived, they found the four humans lounging about, though they quickly jumped to high alert upon their approach and even looked surprised to see them. "Wow...It hasn't even been half a year, and they've both gotten way stronger!" Krillin remarked under his breath, surprised that even Gohan had changed this much. He was almost unrecognizable!...Which, granted, the Saiyan armor helped.

"Greetings. You all must be the Earthlings the bald one gathered up?" At this, Shawn heard a 'tsk' sound and saw Yamcha glaring him down. "What makes you think you can just talk down on us like that, huh?! We've been working our asses off here, especially Krillin! Give a bit of respect, sheesh..." He couldn't help but look at the 'desert bandit' dumbfoundedly. Where did HE get off talking like that? As things stood, his Power Level was barely breaching 500! Though, as he could tell, the claims of Krillin's hard work were no lie. He almost matched up to Gohan; impressive, considering the Hybrid Saiyan had been training with him this whole time and exponentially growing.

"I don't think Mr. Raditz meant anything by it, Yamcha..." Gohan brought up, even his voice not sounding quite as meek as it had a few months back. However, all the scar-faced Z-Fighter did was scoff and turn away, clearly unpleased with something...Likely the fact that he could feel just how strong everyone one compared to him. Shawn just sighed. "Anyways, we've got bigger things on our plate...I want you four to come at me!"

That's where we're gonna leave it off for today! On the next exciting chapter, Shawn faces off again Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu in order to fully gauge their current growth! Will they prove the fruits of their trainings, or find themselves trumped by the raw power of a Saiyan like Raditz? Tune in next time!

Power Levels (A new segment I decided to add, so people could gauge the characters and their progress in comparison to one another. These are current Power Levels by the END of the chapter, so don't be surprised if they seem different from what you expect. In certain chapters, a lot of characters will fluctuate in their power)

Goku – 1,300 (Since I haven't brought Goku up much recently, be aware that he has just about arrived at King Kai's place and is only now beginning his training. By the time he arrives back to Earth, his maximum average PL will be around 8,000. Shawn has a long ways to go to be prepared!)

Raditz (Shawn) - 3,500 PL (5,000 current max with a powerful technique)

Piccolo – 1,900 (with weights), 2,400 (without weights), 4,000 (Special Beam Cannon)

Gohan – 1,000, 10,000 (raging) (Around 2,000 using a special move like Shining Friday)

Krillin – 900, 1,400 (Using a powerful technique)

Tien – 1,000, 1,600 (using a standard technique like his Dodon Ray), 3,400 (Tri-Beam)

Yamcha – 500, 1,100 (technique)

Chiaotzu – 340, 700 (technique)


End file.
